Remembrance
by bluefrosty27
Summary: ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Pitch Black no recordaba haber sido un hombre. Llegó un momento,sin embargo, en el que las sombras que lo tenían controlado, destrozaron su mente, matando su cuerpo y atrapándose a sí mismas, sin saber que con eso, un fantasma del pasado despertaría. (Por favor, denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que todavía tengo pendiente actualizar mi historia (para los que la están leyendo) pero me moría por publicar esta.**

 **Esta historia no es mía, esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Unique .F en inglés y yo le pedí permiso para  traducir su historia.**

 **Este es el link para la historia original: s/11056858/1/Remembrance**

 **Y este para el perfil de la Autora: u/2907647/Unique-F**

 **Bueno, ¡empezamos!**

* * *

El cuerpo de Pitch Black no recordaba que él había sido un hombre antes.

Él había existido, ligeramente herido, por muchos años en un estado de sumisión adormecida a las molestas sombras que él contenía. Al principio, el cuerpo había sido una escena de terror devastada por la guerra de las sombras que luchaban por control; todas querían estar al control al mismo tiempo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que luchar entre ellas no hacía nada por ayudarlas a conseguir lo que ellas realmente querían- _miedo-_ ya que nadie temía a una criatura que pasaba sus días dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo sin gracia alguna, las sombras decidieron juntarse como un conglomerado. Era mucho más fácil cuando todas estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa.

No les tomó muchos tiempo a las sombras para darse cuenta que usar la mente existente del cuerpo, que ya había pasado por el tedioso proceso de aprender a caminar y hablar, para pilotearlo bajo su dirección era favorable para intentar entender la fisiología de la extraña criatura en la que se encontraban atrapadas.

Por desgracia, había pasado bastante tiempo antes de que el cuerpo parara de resistir y actuar en momentos extraños-inspirando castigos instantáneos y brutales. Después de un tiempo, la mente de cuerpo, quebrándose bajo la presión de sostener a las sombras, cedió y se sometió totalmente al control de las sombras.

Las sombras luego aprendieron a controlar el servil cuerpo con maestría, y cómo juntarlo a sus poderes para lograr viajes instantáneos. Volver a juntar el cuerpo después era difícil, y a veces las sombras olvidaban traer cosas importantes con ellos, sólo alertadas cuando el cuerpo empezaba a mostrar pánico. Tímidamente, las sombras debían retornar para recuperar esa parte de cosas blandas que pensaron eran innecesarias- en su defensa, habían demasiadas partes blandas dentro del cuerpo que los incomodaban terriblemente. No era fácil adaptar diez mil sombras a un cuerpo humano.

También era imposible dejarlo.

Tal vez era un poco de la resistencia del cuerpo, pero las sombras simplemente no podían extenderse más de unos pies del cuerpo, y aun así, eran incapaces de alcanzarlo con sus poderes. Era muy frustrante.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, también lo hacían las sombras, moviéndose como una sola unidad, y empezaron a pensar de ellos y la marioneta como un solo ser. Ellos tomaron un nombre singular, 'Pitch Black', y empezaron a referirse hacia ellos en primera persona. Los otros espíritus empezaron a tomarlos más en serio, y estaban contentos con la creciente cantidad de miedo que podían ganar.

Pero a medida que los espíritus los temían como una amenaza, ellos comenzaron a responder-un grupo en particular que se llamaban a ellos mismos los Guardianes. Al Pitch Black no le gustaba eso. Le pareció difícil batallar con los Guardianes, quienes eran muy valientes, e ingeniosamente inteligentes. No faltaba mencionar que ellos tenían la compañía de una pequeña niña que le hacían sentir al Pitch Black verdaderamente extraño, y a veces hacían que el cuerpo haga cosas que el Pitch Black no había ordenado hacer.

Por lo que Pitch Black decidió matar a los Guardianes, y hacerse el rey indisputable del mundo de los espíritus. Eso era más fácil dicho que hecho, y con cada esquema que a Pitch Black se le ocurría-y eran muchos los planes implacables y tortuosos que _casi_ funcionaron- los Guardianes escapaban por poquito y cada vez, salvaban el día. Era fastidioso, y lo peor de todo, ellos querían que Pitch Black parara de expandir miedo. Él no quería parar de expandir miedo. El Miedo era la razón por la que él existía.

Pitch Black se dio cuenta que lo mejor era destruir a los Guardianes. Por lo que instigó la Edad Oscura, y creció poderoso, y feliz. Todos estaban asustados de él, y no había un solo niño que caminara a través de él, que, como cada espíritu afirmaba, era la sensación más horrible que una criatura pudiera experimentar. Él se crecía el Rey.

Pero luego, la Luna levantó a sus Guardianes una vez más y los encargó de proteger a los niños, y Pitch Black fue echado de lado una vez más mientras los Guardianes marcaban el inicio de una era más amable. Las sombras se debilitaron, y mientras la creencia continuaba declinando, también lo hacía Pitch Black, encomendándose más y más en el conocimiento instintivo del cuerpo derrotado para sobrevivir.

La evolución de una personalidad compleja y procesos de pensamiento más profundos tuvieron un precio, y Pitch Black ya no podía recordar su creación y sus victorias posteriores. Pitch Black decidió que él era varón, y que prefería pelear con guadañas y que le gustaban los caballos. Él también pasó tiempo observando a las familias de los niños, y se planteó la pregunta de por qué él no tenía una.

Pitch Black empezó a sentirse solo. Descubrió emociones como la felicidad, la ira, la confusión y la curiosidad. Él entendió que podía sentir más que un deseo de miedo. Ganó una capacidad de astucia y planeación que no había tenido antes, así como una sed maliciosa pero poderosa de lo que él percibía como justicia. Evaluó a los otros alrededor de él y decidió que él no tenía lo que ellos sí, por lo tanto, su vida estaba incompleta, y necesitaba repararla. Él comenzó a racionalizar su pensamiento, y urdió un plan para matar a los Guardianes creando un ejército de pesadillas, arena de sueño corrompida y por lo tanto inmune a sus propias debilidades,para reducir el suministro de creencia de los Guardianes hasta que se desaparezcan.

El plan funcionó.

Las sombras se hicieron más fuertes, alimentadas por la creencia en Pitch Black, y empezaron a querer más poder. La mente de Pitch Black empezó a fragmentarse; las sombras que no habían sido algo más que un aburrido instinto se enredaron en la inteligencia natural del cuerpo, sedientas por su antigua dominación. Ellas empezaron a lentamente separarlo.

Por el tiempo que Pitch Black había sido golpeado en la cara por Jack Frost con una bola de nieve , él ya estaba grandemente dividido en su propia mente. Las sombras se dieron cuenta que podían secuestrar los cuerpos de las creaciones de Pitch y usarlas de una manera semi-autónoma. El control se le estaba escapando y Pitch Black tuvo que dejar a Sandman ir o arriesgarse a destruir la personalidad y mente que había elaborado para sí desde las cenizas.

Inmediatamente, Sandman se reformó de la arena de pesadilla en la que había estado atrapado y procedió a derrotar a Pitch de una vez por todas, y luego erradicar la creencia en el Coco.

Una vez más, Pitch Black había fallado, esta vez a través de la debilidad de la personalidad. Las sombras se rebelaron contra el cuerpo que pensaban ya habían subyugado, sin saber de su creciente independencia. La mente de Pitch Black se fracturó de nuevo a un reacio cuerpo y a unas hambrientas sombras.

Lo atacaron, le dieron una paliza, pero justo como antes, el cuerpo de Pitch Black fue notablemente resistente a ellas, aun después de todos estos años como su marioneta. Ellas querían su _miedo._

Las sombras estaban furiosas, y eran despiadadas en su tortura. Ellas arrancaban y desgarraban la debilidad de la mente, llevando al cuerpo a tener horribles pesadillas interminables, saboreando sus gritos. En su salvajismo, no se dieron cuenta que estaban destrozando a Pitch Black hasta que fue muy tarde.

La mente, subyugada por miles de años, se desgastó y se alejó, finalmente rompiendo su conexión con las sombras. De repente, el cuerpo se quedó inerte, y fue incapaz de escuchar a las sombras. Su corazón se detuvo, los pulmones dejaron de respirar, los músculos gritaban por oxígeno.

Las sombras, enfurecidas por este nuevo truco, asumieron que el cuerpo requería el sustento que ellas necesitaban Estaba sin energía, y ¿qué daba más energía que el miedo? Las sombras nunca se molestaron por cosas como la comida, el cuerpo había sobrevivido sin su energía por miles de años, ¿por qué necesitaría comida ahora? Tenía que ser rellenado- por lo que lo llevaron a la sombra más cercana, al armario de Jamie Bennett, contaminaron sus sueños, y esperaron a que los pulmones se re-inflaran y las piernas empezaran a escuchar sus comandos de nuevo.

De repente, ellas entendieron. Habían dejado algo atrás, algo muy importante. Frenéticamente, las sombras buscaron la parte faltante-pero no había un órgano físico fuera de lugar, era la mente rota, finalmente quebrada más allá de la imaginación, la mente que le decía al cuerpo que respire y se mueva y hable...Las sombras estaban confundidas. El asiento de la mente, la masa de carne rosada en el cráneo todavía estaba allí, pero los niveles de actividades estaban muertos y planos.

El cuerpo había muerto.

Las sombras aullaban. Ellas arrancaban a través de su prisión, tratando en vano de manipular carne muerta, intimidar a una mente que ya no estaba allí. El cuerpo estaba totalmente insensible, como la piedra, pero aun así, se podía sentir la carne fría como una prisión, atrapándolos dentro.

En su cama, Jamie Bennett se despertó con un aterrizado grito ahogado y la certeza de que había algo en su armario. Sus grandes ojos marrones escaneaban la oscuridad, que se retorcía amenazadoramente de maneras que ninguna sombra hacía. Con un helado pavor, Jamie Bennett sabía que el Coco había venido por él.

Con sus manos temblando, se deslizó fuera de la cama y vacilante se paró en frente de la puerta del armario. Las sombras parecían apurarlo con silbidos y arañazos a la puerta.

 _¡No te tengo miedo!_ Jamie pensó con fiereza. Él abriría la puerta, y no habría nada allí. Pitch Black no le daba miedo, ¡y lo probaría!

Jamie abrió la puerta del armario de un tirón. El cuerpo de Pitch Black se tambaleó hacia afuera, su soporte había sido quitado, ojos puramente blancos lo miraban con boca abierta, y la inconfundible palidez y delgadez de la muerte.

Jamie gritó.

-.-.-.-.-

El espíritu dejado solo en la oscuridad abrió sus fantasmales ojos.

* * *

 **Díganme que opinan por favor, nos encantaría saber sus opiniones. Cualquier duda o pregunta me pueden escribir o a la autora y les responderemos con gusto.**


	2. Chapter 2

La Luna se había elevado sobre un pequeño bosque cerca de Burgess, pero esta noche su amigable rostro no sonreía. En cambio, él mandaba rayos de Luna, que tocaban ligeramente la Tierra antes de regresar, muy asustados para proceder.

Había algo brillando en la oscuridad, algo que no pertenecía allí, pero de todas formas se había establecido allí. Un rayo de luna curioso, más intrépido que sus compañeros, se estrechó una vieja cama cautelosamente a la negrura del agujero, tocando las astillas de una vieja cama desechados como viejos juguetes en el fondo. Vacilante, él pausó allí, esperando un castigo por su atrevimiento.

Nada vino, y las sombras se quedaron justo así, sombras.

El rayo de luna se deslizó hacia abajo en el túnel, su brillo plateado no iluminaba nada excepto suelos de grava fría y muros de piedra nada amistosas. Él siguió un camino hacia la-cosa-que-no-pertenecía.

Una ráfaga de viento se envolvió alrededor de la luz del rayo de luna, y el túnel lentamente se agrandó, hasta que se abrió como una enorme caverna, decorada con jaulas de plomo, las paredes cubiertas en sombra y puntuadas por infrecuentes rayos de una débil luz, iluminando la gris, desgastada y agrietada piedra por el paso de incontables años. Aquí había un vasto, frío eco que resonaba como las púas de las garras.

El rayo de luna titubeó. Se sentía distintivamente no deseado aquí en la oscuridad, desconectado del Tsar Lunar y el resto de los rayos de luna. Pero él tenía un trabajo que hacer. Él tenía que encontrar a la-cosa-que-no-pertenecía.

Se aventuró valientemente por los anchos y entrecruzados puentes. Las grietas en la piedra estaban salpicadas de un líquido oscuro similar al alquitrán que hizo que el brillo del rayo de luna se estremezca. Él sabía lo que era. Era cosa de Temores-la sangre misma del Rey de las Pesadillas.

El rayo de luna no quería encontrarse con tal monstruo tan horrífico que pudo herir al Maligno a quien se les había enseñado a temer. Lo mejor era terminar su trabajo rápido.

Había un ligero brillo en la oscuridad, un brillo que no venía de la débil luz que aumentaba el poder de las sombras. El rayo de luna rápidamente se acercó, y luego paró, sorprendido y entristecido.

Era un espíritu, pálido y etéreo, lanzado a una pila rota como una marioneta desechada a los pies de uno de los puentes. No había heridas perceptibles en él, pero el rayo de luna pudo ver las plateadas cruces de incontables cicatrices en todo su delgado y expuesto cuerpo. Estaba ligeramente translúcido, más blanco que la nieve y brillando con un frío resplandor, cómo el rayo de luna. Su cabello era el gris de plata repujada, y sus ojos medios abiertos eran silenciosos y terrible, terriblemente tristes, como si hubiera presenciado alguna horrible tragedia más allá del entendimiento de un simple rayo de luna.

Lágrimas brotaban y caían constantemente de sus tristes ojos.

El rayo de luna iluminaba la cabeza del espíritu tímidamente, inexplicablemente fastidiado por su silenciosa desesperación.

El espíritu giró un poco su cabeza, como si sintiera el toque, y guiado por un razonamiento que el rayo de luna no podía explicar, se expandió, cubriendo el cuerpo del espíritu con un suave esplendor antes de solidificarse y convertirse en una armadura plateada en relieve, brillando por todas partes, al estilo de un General del pasado, cuando la luz era interminablemente de oro, días soleados, y giraba en una larga capa que caía como una dorada cascada de los hombros del espíritu.

El espíritu levantó sus fantasmales manos y las miró con la aburrida curiosidad de la muerte. Estas tenían largos dedos, vestidos con guanteletes de intrincados estampados que cubrían sólo la parte de atrás de sus dedos y manos, dejando a sus palmas dedos brillar suavemente, descubiertos. El trazó la red de cicatrices ociosamente. Él sintió sólido y calor debajo de sus propios dedos, como muerto, mármol tallado calentado por la presencia de un fuego.

Él no tenía nombre, ni creador, y un propósito.

Estaba poseído por una inquietud de ver la luz, de experimentar el gentil abrazo de los rayos de luna. El espíritu que no había visto la luz en mucho tiempo, languideciendo, solo y olvidado en la oscuridad.

Él avanzó con un propósito errante, no pareciendo importarle cuando caminaba a través de las cosas. Las jaulas de plomo no tenían el poder para atraparlo ahora, ni él tenía el miedo de ser sepultado bajo la piedra. La brisa no lo tocaba.

Lo que estaba muerto no podía morir, y lo que no estaba allí no podía sentir.

El intranquilo fantasma finalmente llegó finalmente a

El fantasma inquieto por fin llegó a una grieta en el techo de la tierra, a través del cual entraban valientes pilares de luz de la luna, un faro que le hacía señas al espíritu. El espíritu se adelantó con cautela, frenado por una memoria de ardiente luz y dolorosas heridas.

Pero no había malicia en este rayo de luna, y cuando el espíritu flotó hacia su luz, él sintió una frialdad envolver su fantasmal cuerpo mientras era sacado del agujero, fuera de la oscuridad, el sub mundo estigio que él había en algún momento afirmado gobernar, su mirada estaba paralizada a la suave luna, como si estuviera ascendiendo. La luna lo sostuvo en su luz de plata, elevándolo gentilmente hasta que estuvo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

 _Tu nombre es Kozmotis Pitchiner,_ La Luna susurró, y había un campaneo en su mente que reconocía el nombre aun cuando lo rechazaba.

El llamado Kozmotis Pitchiner inclinó su cabeza, el fluir de sus lágrimas nunca parando. El lloraría por siempre. Él miró fijamente al redondo astro de la luna con la paciencia de la muerte, completamente sin moverse en el aire, permaneciendo tal vez por horas hasta que la luna lo dejó cansadamente detrás del borde del mundo, y su luz abandonó al espectral soldado.

Sólo después, él se movió, girando para caminar por las copas de los árboles, sus botas dejando las hojas completamente inalteradas mientras pasaba. El manto detrás de él ondeaba silenciosamente mientras caminaba.

Él no era Kozmotis Pitchiner.

-..-.-.-.-.

Jamie, grandemente perturbado por lo que sus padres habían pensado era nada más que una pesadilla particularmente vívida, se había movido al cuarto de Sophie por la noche, y cuando la mañana llegó, se reusó a entrar a su cuarto de nuevo. Él no había dormido, atormentado por las imágenes de los ojos muertos y vidriosos de Pitch y su mirada blanca y floja, las repulsivas sombras que Jamie había visto moviéndose debajo de su piel.

Había tratado de convencerse que en realidad no era más que una pesadilla, pero no podía creerlo, y no se atrevía a chequear si el... _cuerpo_ estaba todavía desplomado fuera de su armario como una particular pieza de ropa fea, dejada de lado. Tembló ante la memoria, sintiendo náuseas. Él le preguntaría a Jack. Jack debería saber si algo le pasaba a Pitch, ¿o no? Jack era un Guardián, él debía de ser capaz de encargarse de Pitch si es que era sólo una pesadilla. Pero si no lo era...

 _¿Qué pasa si lo matamos?_ Una astuta voz dijo en horror desde el fondo de su mente, y Jamie tragó saliva.

 _Cállate._ Le dijo a la voz ferozmente y luego _. Jack sabrá. Todo estará bien cuando Jack llegue aquí._

Le echó una mirada desesperaba a la ventana, a la fresca capa de nieve. Eso significaba que Jack estaba por lo menos en la zona, aun cuando no había ido con los Bennett. Él lo haría. Jamie sabía que lo haría.

"¿Qué día es hoy? Preguntó la Sra. Bennett que caminaba por la cocina, con una pila de cartas en su mano. El Sr. Bennett, un alto y delgado hombre en una camisa planchada y pantalones arrugados, con el mismo delgado cabello marrón peinado cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza para tapar su calva, sentado en la mesa con una taza de fuerte café negro, una tostada y el periódico, regresó a la página del frente y respondió enseguida. "Setiembre 19, Sábado" A sus pies, Abby movía su cola esperanzada, rogando por una corteza de tostada.

"Esta es del banco, John" Dijo la Sra. Bennett, pasando la carta que estaba escaneando a su esposo.

 _Setiembre._ Jamie contó los meses en su mente. Han sido cuatro, casi cinco meses desde la aventura de Pascua, cuatro meses desde que Jamie había conocido a Jack y se convirtió en su primer creyente, un título del que estaba muy orgulloso.

Cuatro meses en los que el Coco había sido atrapado en su guarida, no causando problema. Cuatro meses era un largo tiempo. Lo suficiente-tal vez, ¿para qué Pitch Black muera?

 _Deja de pensar en eso._ Jamie se ordenó.

"¿Cómo te siente querido? Le preguntó la Sra. Bennett, tocando su frente. Jamie se movió rápidamente, susurrando un rápido "Bien" y regresó a mirar pensativamente a la ventana, deseando que Jack se apure. La Sra. Bennett apretó los labios. "Te ves un poco pálido" Dijo. "Tal vez ¿no deberías salir a la nieve hoy?" Sugirió. "En vez de eso, podríamos llamar a tus amigos"

Sophie sacó la lengua ante la mención de los amigos de Jamie, mostrando una bocanada de Coco-Pops a medio masticar. "Sophie" El Sr. Bennett reprendió gentilmente, todavía enfocado en su periódico.

El giró la página, chasqueando la lengua por el incremento de los precios en la sección de propiedades. El Sr. Bennett era la clase de persona que leía el periódico desde la primera página a la última, también los crucigramas, y religiosamente leía el diario cada mañana desde que Jamie tenía memoria.

"Estoy mamá" Jamie insistió rápidamente. No había _manera_ de que se quedara en casa cuando había la posibilidad de que Jack esté afuera. "Sólo tuve una pesadilla"

 _¿En serio?_

La Sra. Bennett suspiró profundamente. "¿Por lo menos has tomado desayuno?"

"No" Jamie admitió. Él no había querido comer esa mañana, el sólo pensamiento lo hacía sentir con nauseas. "No tengo hambre, comeré algo después"

"Necesitas comer, Jamie" La Sra. Bennett dijo. "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día"

Jamie rodó los ojos cuando su mamá se volteó. Pippa dijo que ella nunca tomaba desayuno y nunca se había desplomado y muerto, como la Sra. Bennett había dado a entender si es que él se perdía la comida de la mañana. "Comeré más tarde" Él prometió. "Lo haré. Regresaré y comeré un gran almuerzo"

De repente, divisó un destello de azul en el exterior, y el corazón le dio un salto en su pecho. "¿Puedo salir ya?" Preguntó emocionado, ya saltando a sus pies. ¡ _Jack estaba aquí!_

La Sra. Bennett abrió la boca para regañar a Jamie por perderse el desayuno de nuevo, pero su hijo ya estaba a medio camino a la puerta, pausando para agarrar su gorra y guantes antes de salir a la nieve recién caída.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Hombres"

"Niños" Corrigió el Sr. Bennett, gruñendo cuando su teléfono avisó que tenía otro mensaje del trabajo. "Ellos tienen toda la energía sin los trabajos"

Jack divisó a Jamie corriendo hacia él e hizo una voltereta en el aire, riendo con el despreocupado entusiasmo que era su centro y trabajo. El niño de la escarcha levantó una bola de nieve en su mano, su sonrisa volviéndose una pícara mientras apuntaba a Jamie.

El gorro de Jamie se le resbalaba sobre los ojos y estaba jadeando mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia Jack. Él se deslizó y paró justo a tiempo para ser golpeado en la cara por una de las bolas de nieve semi-derretidas de Jack.

"¡Jack!" Se rió, e inmediatamente pareció como si todas sus preocupaciones se fueran. Jamie le sonrió, Jack estaba balanceando su cayado y sonriendo grande a su primer creyente.

"¿Qué onda, niño?" Saludó el adolescente inmortal, saltando de su cayado y moviéndolo, cubriendo el suelo con una nueva capa de nieve en polvo perfecta para volverla bolas de nieve. A Jamie se le cayó la boca por la magia, sus ojos iluminándose.

"¡Eso es tan genial!"

Jack tiró de su cabello, avergonzado, pero una gran y contenta sonrisa en su cara delataba su alegría de ser reconocido y admirado.

 _Ellos sólo quieren ser vistos..._

Era como si alguien hubiera pinchado un gran globo en el pecho de Jamie y sus hombros se cayeron. Jack notó la expresión abatida de su creyente y formó otra bola de nieve, llevándola a sus labios para soplar su magia en ella y alegrar el corazón de Jamie. No le gustaba cuando Jamie estaba molesto- ¡él era el Guardián de la Diversión! No de la miseria.

"Jack, no puedo jugar hoy" Jamie dijo tranquilamente, y Jack paró, aturdido. _Nunca,_ en ninguna de los días nevados que había traído a Burguess desde Pascua, (y habían sido varios, Jack no podía evitar sentirse sesgado hacía el pueblo) Jamie se había negado a jugar.

"¿Qué pasa Jamie?" preguntó Jack, confundido y un poco dolido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo que Jamie actuara así? Sus pensamientos giraban con sospecha. Él sólo había visto a los niños así de deprimidos cuando Pitch los había plagado con interminables pesadillas y miedo... ¿Era Pitch? Si él había estado amenazando a Jamie...El agarre de Jack en su cayado se intensificó, recordando el horrible sentimiento de ser partido en dos. Pagaría por ello.

Jamie se sonrojó un poquito, sintiéndose raro. Esto sonaba un poco infantil ahora que Jack estaba en frente suyo. Sólo había tenido una pesadilla y Jack era un Guardián, él era demasiado importante para molestarse por cosas tan triviales como un mal sueño. No quería verse como un bebé en frente de Jack, el increíblemente genial espíritu de la escarcha, quien no sólo era mayor pero más 'cool' que en todos los sentidos. (Juego de palabras) que Jamie.

"S nada" Murmuró y trató de olvidarlo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en esos muertos y planos ojos, en esa deprimente desesperanza en la mirada vacía de Pitch, en su calma, innaturalmente apaciguada, la flexibilidad de una muñeca de trapo de su cuerpo. Él tembló y sintió una onda de náusea en su estómago.

"¿Pitch ha estado molestándote?" Jack cuestionó, poniéndose de cuclillas para ver directamente a los ojos de Jamie. Sus ojos azules inusualmente fieros.

"Yo...tuve una pesadilla" Jamie admitió incómodo, sintiendo un caliente sonrojo de vergüenza tintando sus mejillas. "Sólo fue una pequeñita-y una rara pesadilla, ahora que lo pienso...¿No creo que sea algo que Pitch me mandaría?"

Jack parecía confundido. "Bueno, ¿de qué era?"

Jamie se movió incómodo. Se mordió el labio y miró fijamente a los pies descalzos de Jack en la nieve. Su piel parecía ligeramente morada alrededor de sus dedos, como si él se hubiera congelado en el pasado. Eso era imposible ¿o no? Él era prácticamente el invierno personificado, Jack ni siquiera sentía frío.

"Vamos, Jamie, puedes decirme" Dijo Jack alentadoramente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jamie y dándole suavemente con el hombro para que lo mirara.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Jamie susurró. "Yo vi...un cuerpo"

"¿Un cuerpo?" Repitió Jack.

"Era Pitch. Creo que era. Se cayó de mi armario, pero no se veía..." Jamie se desvió, incapaz de pronunciar su sospecha en frente de la intensa mirada azul de Jack. "Él se veía...mal"

"¿Se cayó de tu armario?" Jack miró de reojo la casa de los Bennett. Jamie siguió su vista y supo que estaban pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué causaría que Pitch Black se caiga, aparentemente debilitado a tal punto que no pudo ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, de uno de sus sombríos escondites?

"No se estaba moviendo" Jamie susurró en una pequeña voz.

Parecía que Jack entendió su temor y su propio rostro se ensombreció. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apretó el hombro de Jamie.

"Vamos, te voy a mostrar que no hay nada de qué temer. Pitch es solo un mal sueño-no puede hacerte daño si no le tienes miedo. Y tú no tienes miedo, ¡nos protegiste a todos nosotros los Guardianes cuando nos atacó la Pascua anterior! Le dimos una paliza, ¿recuerdas?"

La memoria hizo que Jamie sonriera un poquito, lo que aparentemente era la intención de Jack, porque al adolescente inmediatamente le regresó la sonrisa. La alegría de Jack era contagiosa.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Jack alegremente, disparado en una ráfaga de viento. "Vamos a ver este armario"

Jamie se notaba todavía vacilante, pero siguió a Jack de todas formas. Jack no lo guiaría mal, Jamie confiaba en él.

Fueron por la ventana de Jamie, la mano de Jack agarrando la parte de atrás del saco de Jamie, justo como lo había hecho cuando volaron junto en Pascua. El frío viento revoloteaba alrededor de ellos juguetonamente y aceptó levantar a Jamie, para su gran alegría, y el corto paseo se terminó demasiad rápido. Fue un sonrojado Jamie sin aliento quien toqueteó los seguros de su ventana, sus guantes y el frío hacían sus dedos torpes, no el inminente miedo.

Estaba oscuro en el cuarto de Jamie, más oscuro de lo que estaba permitido. Las sombras se enrollaban perezosamente junto a las paredes, filtrándose desde el punto de oscuridad absoluta que estaba en algún lugar cercano al armario de Jamie. La luz que entraba por la ventaba era débil y tenue cuando había sido una fuerte y saludable luz solo momentos atrás. Había un ominoso frío hormigueo que le daba escalofríos a Jamie. El aire olía abombado y mohoso, como viejas bolas de naftalina.

"Quédate atrás" Jack advirtió, sosteniendo su cayado delante de él cuidadosamente mientras se balanceaba en el alféizar de la ventana. El cayado empezó a brillar con una luz azul gélido que ahuyentaba a las sombras.

"¡Pitch!" Jack llamó, fulminando a la oscuridad con la mirada. "¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Sal y enfréntame, cobarde!

No hubo respuesta, pero las sombras agarraban hambrientas a la luz del cayado, fluctuando y moviéndose en formas en las que ninguna sombra se comportaba.

Jack les pegó con su cayado y ellas retrocedieron burlonamente, regresando para acariciar despacio los pies descalzos del espíritu del invierno o para arrastrar sus manos con garras por su cabello. Una oscura furia empezó a formarse en el corazón de Jack. ¡Estaba harto de los trucos de Pitch!

Chequeó a Jamie, parado obedientemente en la luz de la ventana y mirando a las ondulantes sombras con algo que parecía terror. Vio que Jack estaba mirandolo y le mandó una sonrisa nerviosa. _El armario._ Dijo por lo bajo. Se veía pálido y temblando.

Jack asintió de regreso y le dio su sonrisa característica, pero se fue al momento que vio el punto de foco de la siseante oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Mientras más se acercaba al armario, más gruesas se volvían las sombras, hasta que era como pisar sobre melaza de alquitrán, alquitrán que lamía y acariciaba las piernas de Jack, reptaban a las sombras de su ropa.

Un pensamiento gracioso se le ocurrió a pesar de la situación y dio una risilla. Había sombras debajo de la ropa de todo. ¿Podía Pitch viajar a través de esas? Tuvo una hilarante imagen mental de Pitch Black buceando debajo del gran saco rojo de Norte. Tal vez era por eso que dos de los Guardianes iba por la vida con apenas ropa y el otro brillaba.

Las sombras retrocedieron, como ofendidas por el humor de Jack. Él sonrió. La Diversión derrotaba al Miedo siempre.

Mientras lo hacían, Jack logró distinguir lo que parecía una figura encorvada fuera de una de las puertas del armario de Jamie, retorcida y completamente estática. Había un olor raro, como azufre y ceniza. Agarró la luz de su cayado más cerca.

Jack casi vomita del horror, por poco soltando su cayado mientras su estómago se retorcía.

Era un cuerpo. El cuerpo de Pitch. Y estaba obviamente muerto.

El torso y cabeza del cuerpo se habían caído de costado fuera del armario, claramente Pitch había estado sentado con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho hasta que la puerta en la que se apoyaba fue abierta. Estaba vestido con lo que Jack primero pensó eran corrientes retorcidas de sombras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Pitch estaba desnudo, y las sombras que podía ver estaban empujando bruscamente la piel gris, _desde adentro_ , causando bultos grotescos en la piel del cuerpo. El cabello de Pitch estaba oscuro y enmarañado con sangre, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando fijamente a la nada, y cristalinos, su cara congelada en una expresión de terror permanente.

Él estaba _muerto._

Jack resistió la necesidad de vomitar y pinchó el hombro de Pitch con su cayado. Su cara se tornó una de disgusto cuando las sombras debajo de la piel de Pitch presionaban hambrientas hacia él. Jack pudo ver la perfecta figura de una pequeña mano, oscura como sombra, contra el esternón del Coco.

 _¿Qué te mató? ¿En serio tus pesadillas te destrozaron?_ _Pero tú dijiste, que no puedes matar el miedo…_

"¿Jack?" Jamie preguntó preocupado desde la ventana. "¿Estás bien?" Un Segundo. "¿Es-Está Pitch bien?"

"Él…Él está bien" Jack mintió. ¿Cómo le podía decir a Jamie que el _cuerpo muerto_ del Coco estaba en su armario? "Él solo está...durmiendo"

Hubo un silencio dudoso. Luego Jamie dijo. "¿Está inconsciente?"

"Sí, eso es a lo que me refería" Jack dijo apresuradamente. "Él..." Miró la cara de Pitch. _¿Te asustaron hasta la muerte?_ "-se ve...muy cansado" Una sombra nadó aletargadamente por el ojo de Pitch y Jack tembló. "De hecho...Voy a llamar a los Guardianes...y lo llevaremos al Polo. Para,uh, que se recupere"

 _No ees que haya mucha recuperación que puedes hacer de la muerte._ El cuerpo muerto lo miró acusadoramente. _Okay, broma sin gusto._

Jack escuchó a Jamie suspirar en alivio. "¡Pensé que estaba muero o algo!" El niño bromeó nerviosamente. "Pero él tuvo que haber estado...muy cansado"

Jack se encogió. "Uhm, sí. Vamos Jamie-Te llevaré afuera, y luego llamaré a los Guardianes.

 _Tengo que decirles que Pitch Black está muerto._


End file.
